Secret Meetings and Stolen Glances
by thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Grace, a girl from England, meets a handsome young man in a pub. Getting pissed drunk, the young man escorts her home. James Kidd x OC Oneshot, left open ended, maybe there will be a smutty second chapter. Wink wink nudge nudge.
1. Chapter 1

Grace watched rough waves crash against the side of the ship. Her short blonde hair flowing slightly in the cool breeze. She pulled her knees to her chest, leaning her soft cheek against them. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath of the warm air.

"Enjoying the view lass?" A rough voice chuckled. "You know, if you lay there all day you'll get a burn." The man helps her up and dusts the sand from her tan pants, messing her hair up he heads towards town.

"Cap'n when will we get back to Great Inagua?"

"Eager to get away from me, lass?" Kenway chuckled and she shook her head no.

"No sir, just ready to settle down. We have been at sea for longer than I had hoped."

"Just a few more days at most, depending on the weather." Edward gestures towards the darkening sky, "Looks to me as though we are expecting a storm." Barely finishing his statement there is a large clap in the sky followed quickly with rain and the pair stprint to the nearest awning.

"I guess we aren't sailing today." Grace says with a pout.

"It'll be alright lass, we'll just have to find something to occupy the time." Edward says with a sharp jab to her rib.

"Another Ale for the young lass!" Edward jeers raising his mug in the air for a refill. Grace could only shake her head in defeat, Edward would not take no for an answer. She didn't much care for the bitter drink, unlike Edward who long lost count. She thanked the barmaid and took the freshly filled drink from her.

"Oy, Kenway, don't ya have anything better to do than sit there drinkin' ya life away?"

Grace turned her head towards the voice, "Kenway, are you even listening to me?" The man smacks Edward in the back of the head causing him to spit out any liquid he had in his mouth.

"I hear you Kidd, everything's permitted, aye?" Edward stands up and lifts the small boy by his collar.

"You mimick the words and yet ya still don't understand." The boy pushes Edwards arm away and brushes himself off.

"Oh lighten up will ye? Have a drink!" Edward smashes a bottle into the young man's chest, he rips it from Edwards hand and takes a long sip. Swinging the bottle down he wipes the corner of his mouth with his sleeve and directs a glance towards Grace. "Who's the lass?"

"That's Grace, I saved her from the English." Edward lowers his voice, she can barely make out the words over the chatter in the tavern. "And she's single." Her mouth drops open and the man smirks at her, "Ya better close yer mouth, might catch a fly." Before Grace could say a thing he was gone, she turns her gaze back to Edward and smacks him in the back of the head, "If you think you can just sell me to any ol stranger, well sir, you have another thing comin'!" Edward grabs her wrist before she could backhand him again.

"He ain't no stranger, I've known him for quite sometime now. His name is James Kidd, I know you would like him if you get to know him. Now shut up and drink!" Edward pushes the ale towards the small woman. Picking up the mug, she sloshed it back quickly raising her glass for another.

Grace knocked back drink after drink. She is generally a very timid and quiet woman, but not under the influence of alcohol. She had joined the other men in singing sea shanties and even had taken to dancing with strangers. Currently she was stumbling through the tavern to try and find the bar. Finally making it to her destination she was quickly denied by the barmaid, "I'm sorry Ma'am I can't serve you another. It's for your own safety."

"Com'on I have t' cash, jus one more." Grace slurred, the girl behind the counter just shook her head and continued to wipe her glass. Rolling up her sleeves, Grace decides to give the girl a piece of her mind. A warm hand grabs her shoulder and pushes her away. She looks up and sees a dark figure, she turns around and embraces the man. "Edward, can we go home? This lady won' gimme anymore booze." The man picks her up and she nuzzles into his neck.

The man walks out of the tavern with Grace, he gingerly walks down the steps scared of dropping her. "Edward tha lady was just so rude." Graces folds her arms pouting. "Lass she was only looking out for yer well being. Ya know there are bad men who want to do very bad things to a fragile little girl like yaself."

"Fragile?!" Grace swings her arms, "I can take care of myself I'll have you know" She starts to kick her legs, "Let me go!" She leans a bit too far and falls from the man's arms, unbeknownst to her they were walking down a slope, the man came toppling down with her. Finally landing at the bottom Grace gasps, this man is really heavy. "Kenway get off! I'm going to suffocate!"

"Stop callin' me Edward! My name is James!" The man picks himself up and brushes down his shirt. He holds out a hand and pulls Grace to her feet. "Now Come on, let's get ya to bed before ya hurt yourself." James picks her back up and continues his path to his ship.

By the time James opens the door to the cabin Grace is asleep, he smiles as he sets her down on the bed. He pulls her coat off so she can be comfortable and tucks her under the blanket. He turns to leave when he feels himself being pulled down. Grace crashes her lips to his cheek, "Thanks James, now why don't you join me in here." James laughs and peels her arms off. "Maybe next time lass."

 _Caw caw_

Grace sits up in her bed with a groan, she rubs her aching head gently and wonders aloud, "how much did I have?" She looks around the room and quickly realizes that she hasn't a clue where she is. She hops out of the bed and crouches to the floor, snooping around the room. She hears a chuckle from the doorways, looking over she sees the man from the Tavern the night before. "Who are you," She shouts, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap ya? I think ya got it wrong, I couldn't get rid o' ya."

You feel the heat rising to your cheeks. "I'm sorry 'bout that, I'm not usually like that, especially with people that I don't know." When she looks up she sees the man is only inches away from her face. She backs away a bit, but it is no use, James leans forward an captures her lips in a brief kiss. He pulls away before she can register what had happened.

Grace could feel her mouth drop open once again, she couldn't stop her face from turning a bright red. "Yer face almost matches the color of my bandana." The man stands up straight and leans out a hand. "Come on Lass, Kenway was talkin' about shovin' off today. I have bussiness with him so I'm comin' with ya."

James leads the young maiden through the doors and into the bright sunlight. He walks her through the town and to the Jackdaw. She hears Edwards voice calling after her, "Grace! Did you have a nice time? She didn't scream too much for you Aye Kidd?"

She looks to James in horror, "W-we didn't do anything last night... did we?" He winks at her and yells back, "like a banshee!" The frail girl falls to the ground, curling into a small ball to hide from the embarrassment. She feels herself being gently lifted bridal style, the man leans close to her ear and whispers, "Don't worry, we didn't do anything. I'd never take advantage of a beautiful lass such as yourself." Grace hides her face in James chest until she is taken into the captains quarters. James places her on the bed and walks out of the room. She hears Edward shout from above, "Full sail men, we ride to Great Inagua!"

James strolls over towards Edward and joins him at the helm. "Kenway, you know we don't have time to make it to Inagua."

"I know Jim, but I promised that I would take her home first. Maybe you can convince her to stay." Sending a wink to the young man. James turns towards away from Edward, hiding a faint rosy color rising to his face.

"I don't think I can do that, she seems pretty pissed at me."

Grace is pulled from her book from a knock at the door. "Go away." She shouts, but the door opens anyway. "That's not very nice Grace, these are MY quarters you know." Kenway strides towards the bed and plops down beside her. "I have something very important to ask you." He pauses, "Jim has brought it to my attention that we will not make it to our destination in time if we stop at Inagua first. Will you stay with us?"

"I don't really have much choice do I?"

"Not much, but maybe it will be worth your while." Edward stands up and pats the girl on the head and walks out of the room. Grace lies down on the bed and let's out a sigh, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Grace opens her eyes and looks out of the window, "I really need to get on a normal sleep schedule." She hops out of the bed and leaves the cabin. When she walks onto the deck there isn't a soul in sight, she goes below deck to find the crew enjoying a feast. She hasn't seen this much food in a long time, there are fresh fruits and bread. some sort of meat is cooking, it actually smells kind of nice for once. She can feel her stomach growl, when was the last time she ate? She holds a hand to her now painful stomach and is startled when she hears a smooth voice, "Hungry? I made ya a plate o' food." She turns towards the voice and is happy to see the grinning face of James Kidd. "Thank you, I could have done it though." She grabs the plate," Why are you being so nice to me anyway?"

"Just because I'm a pirate, it don't mean I can't be a gentleman. I was headed up to check on ya anyway. Ya hadn't left that room since mornin'." James closes the space between the two with a hand to the cheek, "Plus I think yer kinda cute." He backs off and sends her a smirk, "Come on, Kenway's waitin'." He walks her into the crowd and takes her to a room away from the noise. He holds the door for her and she takes a seat at the large table, "Ah Grace, it's nice to see you alive and well."

"Stuff it Kenway, you're the reason I had to hide." He laughs and she stuffs a large piece of meat into her small mouth. "Aye look at that Jim, she can fit quite a bit in there." Grace almost chokes on her food, "Oy don't be perverse, do you want me to starve?!" She pushes her plate away, afraid of more teasing. "Awe come on lass, it's all in good fun!" James pushes her plate towards her and glares at Edward. "Leave her be Kenway, and get on with it."

Grace zones the two out as she finishes the rest of her meal, she couldn't help the small groan escape her lips from the delicious taste. She hadn't had such a good meal in quite a while, she feels the stares of the two men on her. Both men have a devilish smirk across their faces, "Enjoying that meat are you?" Her face flushes red and she storms out of the room. She finds a few deck hands and decides to spend the rest of her night with them.

She had played at least 6 hands of checkers and only won once, she was left with only 100 reales. Grumbling she walks away and decides to find a bottle to accupy her time. She finds a group of men and joins them in drinking, some were poking fun at the captain and she couldn't contain her laughter.

She had gone through almost two bottles when she decided enough was enough. She swayed when she stood up, she bit the men fairwell and found her way above deck. She stumbled her way to the edge of the deck and looked over. "Careful Grace, don't need you fallin' over board." Edward called from the helm.

"You can't tell me what to do! You ain't my father." She swung her arm at the man, the momentum causing her to fall off of the rail. Well this was it, she really should have listened to Edward. Maybe in her next life she'd listen to the advice of wiser men. She could feel herself sliding against the rough wood of the ship but stop suddenly with a sharp pain in her ankle. Someone was pulling her back to safety, when she got back up she saw James, "Let's get ya to bed before ya kill yerself." James guides her towards the cabin and tucks her into bed. He turns to leave but is pulled down into a sloppy kiss, he can't help but to loose himself and kisses back hungrily. She pulls away from him and smirks, "Payment for my savior." And she's out like a light, James chuckles and pulls her arms away from him he gently closes the door behind him.

Grace holds her head and stands up, the pain almost unbareable. "I really need to lay off the booze, that's two nights in a row." She decides to try and find a glass of water. Walking onto the deck she let's out a quiet whine, the pain in her head is intensified by the bright sunlight. She tries to find a shady spot forgetting all about her water. She see a few crates and decides to go sit on them hiding from the sun.

Grace has her eyes shut when she feels a pressure on her leg. She opens her eyes to see James staring at her. He is leaning against her thighs with a glass of water sitting next to her, she quickly rips it up and gulps it down. James laughs, "It's a good thing I got that for ya, what if I was thirsty?"

James pulls the slender woman towards him, her thighs fit perfectly around his waist. He holds her by her hips and leans down to place a soft kiss to her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She feels him smirk trailing down her cheek and to her neck. He nips at the soft skin as she lift her chin upward, to give better access.

"Jim don't scare the poor girl!" James pulls away, smirking at the dark bruise to her neck. "We'll have to finish this later." James winks at her and jogs towards the man, Grace will have to give Edward a piece of her mind the next time they are alone.

The next few days were filled with stolen glances and secret meetings. James never went further than kissing and she had an ache that she couldn't keep away. James had hidden in wait below deck, when Grace walked by he pulled her into the room. He pulled her against his chest and grinded against her. She let out a deep moan and crashed her lips against his. James lifted her up and she hooked her legs around his hips, she ground down harshly, hoping the friction would break down his barrier. James pushed her against the wall in response, trailing his mouth down her neck. She felt his hands snaking under her shirt and rubbing her soft breasts. Moaning she whips her shirt over her head and allows James more access. Moving from her abused neck he trails soft kisses to her right breast. He grabs her in his hand and toys with the now hard peak, she throws her head back and let's out a loud moan. He lifts his head up and places a gentle kiss to her mouth, "Grace ya need to be quiet, the whole crew'll know what we're doin' if ya aren't careful."

"J-ames," She pants softly, "I need you."

James smirks, "What do ya mean lass, you need me for what?" He gives her breast a nice squeeze and brings his mouth to her hard nipple giving it a rough suck.

"I w-ant you, I want you inside of me, y-ou have been leading me on for days."

"Sorry lass," He drops her to the ground, "I want our first time together to be remembered. I want ya to myself the whole night." He gives her a quick peck to the cheek and picks up her shirt. She throws it over her torso giving a very frustrated sigh, "I'm going to hold you to that." And she walks out of the room to find Edward Kenway.

"Edward! Edward are you in there?! I need to talk to you!" Grace continues to pound on his door. The door flies open and she almost smashes her fist right into his face. "Grace, what do you want? I'm trying to find a better route to Havana-"

"Captain we need to stop somewhere."

"And why is that? You know we have a very important target we are following."

Grace feels her face heat up, "No reason... I'm just getting a little sick. I need to see land, I've been on this ship for weeks."

"You'll just have to wait," He smirks,"I don't think you are telling me the truth. You've never been sick by the sea before, James didn't knock you up did he?"

"Haven't had the fun to be pregnant Edward."

"Ah, I see," He winks at her, "I'll let the crew know we will be stopping for the night." Edward leaves the room and she thought see might just die out of embarrasment.

"Lass, ya need to slow down, I'm not sure I can hold up to ya standards." Grace pulls James by the arm.

"You said you wanted me all to yourself now here we are. I made Edward stop early, I need you James."

James picks her up and sets her on a crate, "Lass I don't know if I will be able to make it to the room if ya keep talkin' like that." He places a single kiss to her neck and lifts her back up. He walks to the room they rented for the night as quickly as he can. When he arrives he kicks the door open and tosses her to the bed. He turns around and slams the door shut locking it behind him. He smirks at the girl who is starting to pull her top off, "No. Leave it, I will take care of it."


	2. Smut

James hops onto the bed hovering over the girl. He pins her hips to the bed between his knees, he pulls his coat off and tosses it to the floor. He leans down on his elbows and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Grace feels his tounge on her bottom lip and she allows him access. She moans as she feels the wet appendage dancing along with her own. James breaks off the kiss and pulls himself to the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard. He pats his lap and Grace throws her leg over straddling him, her smile falters when she feels nothing in between her legs.

"He isn't even hard yet." She doesn't have much time to think because he is already back to kissing her. He plays at the bottom of her shirt with his fingers, only breaking the kiss to lift it off. His hands cup both breasts and he squeezes, she lifts her head with a moan and he takes the opportunity to bite at her neck. He moves his hands to her butt and gives it a tight squeeze, she grinds hard against his lap and she lands flat on her back. James is hovering over her again and he moves his mouth from her neck down to her breasts and slowly trails down her stomach. He pulls her pants off slowly, giving her soft kisses on the way down. Grace opens her legs wide when the last bit of cloth is taken off.

"I see you were ready, didn't even bother putting your briefs on."

"Why would I bother when I knew you'd be ripping them off-" Her drawl was cut short when he pressed a single finger to her clit. She let's out quiet moan biting her lip.

"Stop bitin' ya lip, otherwise I'll stop. I want to hear ya scream my name."

She opens her mouth and let's out a shaky breath and nods. James lowers his head in between her legs, licking and bitting at the sensitive skin of her thighs. She throws her head back with a loud groan. "J-ames!" He smirks and licks down her thigh and makes his way to her entrance. He pulls her lips apart and gives her a rough lick to her clit. He brings his lips to her clit and sucks, Grace arches her back, the sensation too harsh for the sensitive mound. He starts licking again and she can feel herself leaking a bit. He brings his mouth down and laps up a bit of her liquid.

"Yer so wet Grace." He smirks up at her and sticks two fingers inside of her pussy. He sets a quick pace and begins licking her clit in time with his fingers. Grace arches her back in pleasure and opens her legs as wide as they can go, she pushes her hips into his mouth trying to get as close as possible. He pushes her back down, "Ya being a bad girl, I'm in control right now, if ya move again I'll stop."

She groans and he continues his pace going a bit slower this time. She squirms under his touch, trying not to move out off fear of loosing the pleasure. "James faster." She whines, he smirks and moves a bit faster. "James! I said faster!" Grace grabs him by the hair as he picks up speed, she is quickly great by the light of release.

Grace lies there trying to regain herself afterwards, she looks down to James crotch disappointed to see that there still isn't a tent. "Is in not as good for you as it is me?" She gestures towards his pants. James looks away in embarrasment, oh, he must be small. Grace groans, it makes sense why he wouldn't try anything. "You know James, it's not the size that matters." She trailed off, but perks up when she hears laughter.

"It's not small." James stands up and pulls his top off. "I just don't have one." Graces gasps when she catches sight of the breasts, "James, you have boobs!" She points at him, James chuckles and closes the distance between the two with a kiss. "Aye lass, I'm a woman. Will you still take me?"

Grace leans back pulling James with her, "Seeing that you've already made me cum, I think it'd only be fair if I did the same to you." She stuffs a hand down Kidd's pants and runs down her wet pussy fingering her clit as she did. James opens her legs a bit wider and let's a sigh escape her lips. "What's your name lass?"

James dips her head to Graces neck and whispers, "Ma-ry Read".

"We'll Mary, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Grace quickly flips Mary onto her back and rips her pants off. She pulls her legs apart in a hurry to give Mary the same pleasure she made Grace feel only moments ago. She brings her mouth to Mary's pussy, sticking her tounge into her opening, she rubs her clit with her fingers and thrusts in and out with her tounge.

"Shit Grace, that feels so nice." Mary brings her face into her arm and moans. Grace pulls her tounge out and replaces with her nimble fingers. "Remember what you told me about hiding?" Mary smirks down at Grace and opens her legs a bit wider, she leans on her elbows so she can see Grace better. Grace locks eyes with Mary, she falls from her elbows and lies back in ecstasy.

"That's enough Grace, I'm not ready to come jusy yet. Come up here and make yaself comfortable."

Grace climbs into Marys' lap and connects their lips together. This kiss is different than the ones before. It's more tender, Mary moves her arms to Graces' shoulders and rubs them gently, she moves them down her arms and stops at her hands. Their fingers entwine themselves as the kiss grows harder. Mary kisses down her neck and moves back to her breasts. Grace flinches, the skin is very sensitive from the actions before. Mary notices and join their lips again, this time Mary trails her hand down Graces side giving it a slight scrape on the way down. She moves her hand to Graces clit and start to rub gently, knowing it will take a bit of time before the skin is ready to be played with again.

Mary knows she's ready when Grace let's out a quiet groan. "Alright Grace, ya may feel awkward about this but it will feel really great, trust me."

Mary sits Grace on her knees with legs spread apart, her hands resting on the headboard. Mary lies down on the bed under Graces hips and starts to lick, she pulls Grace down to her face and starts to suck at her clit. Grace moans and bucks her hips forward, Mary moves her fingers to her opening and pushes through. Grace throws her head back and starts to rock her hips. Mary stops her action when she feels Grace tightening her body.

Grace looks at her exasperated, "Why did you stop?"

"So I can come with ya." Mary sends her a wink. "Come on." Mary lies back down and flips Grace over so her pussy is in her face. Mary starts licking again and groans when she feels Grace stick a finger into her opening. Mary bucks onto her finger and licks a bit faster. Grace sucks on Mary's clit and she tenses up and let's out a loud moan, Grace can't help but to loose herself as well.

Grace pulls herself up and kisses Mary on the nose, "Never thought I'd bed another woman, but I sure am glad I did. You were better than any of the men I've had in the past." Mary can hardly catch her breath before she blurts out, "I love you Grace."


End file.
